When bathing or showering it can often be difficult to apply soap to all areas of the body such as portions of the back and other difficult to reach areas. This is particularly true for old or infirm individuals.
To enable an individual to reach all parts of the body scrubbing brushes have been mounted on the ends of elongate handles which enable the individual to apply the brush to areas of the body which otherwise are difficult to reach by hand. These scrubbing brushes require that the brush head be wetted with water and that soap be applied to the brush before application to the person during washing. The wetting of the brush head and application of soap must be repeated periodically during washing if the brush is to continue delivering soap to the persons body. This does not allow for continuous washing and can at times be inconvenient.